


The Kingsman's new name

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: The Geekman and the Kingsman: The Adventures [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Multi, spy camp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone





	1. Task 1

Con su inminente graduación, Mycroft había tenido que cambiar un poco su horario en Kingsman, apenas trabajaba dos días a la semana. Es por eso por lo que le impresionó cuando le ofrecieron una promoción, aún no les contestaba ya que tenía sus metas centradas en otro tipo de trabajo, pero la agencias no habían contestado sus mensajes, realmente pensaba que quizás no había sido tan bueno como pensó. Así que luego de pensar y pensar acerca del asunto decidió aceptar el trabajo. Antes de llegar a Kingsman compró un café para llevar a Gregory, como era costumbre ya desde hace unos años. Trabajar cerca de Gregory entretenía la parte aburrida de su día, nunca se iba a arrepentir de haber cruzado a aquella extraña tienda y más cuando se enteró que su jefe se refería a la tienda al otro lado de Kingsman y no a la tienda donde trabajaba su ahora amigo.

 

—Buenos días, Gregory. Café espresso doble, con leche y dos de azúcar para el Señor de los anillos. — le dijo Mycroft a Gregory mientras colocaba el café en el mostrador donde se encontraba el chico, quien sonrió y lo tomó rápidamente. El apodo se había quedado desde hace unos meses, cuando Greg decidió vestirse de Sauron para trabajar y había tenido que explicarle a Mycroft todo acerca del señor de los anillos, cómo le estaban llamando todos en el trabajo.

 

—Buenos días, Mycroft. Llegaste como enviado del cielo, necesitaba este café. — le dijo, tomando su primer sorbo, saboreándolo.

 

—¿Misma hora hoy? — le preguntó Mycroft.

 

—Misma hora, pelirrojo. Lo prometido es deuda y traje comida para dos, espero que tengas ganas de pasta. —

 

—Gracias, Gregory. Estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea me va a gustar. Nos vemos luego. — le dijo, dándose la vuelta para ir a trabajar.

 

—Solo cuatro horas más para volverte a ver. — le dijo el otro, sonriendo, mientras Mycroft se sonrojaba e intentaba esconderlo.

 

Caminó los pocos pasos necesarios para su tienda y comenzó su jornada, ese día tenía varias citas pautadas comenzando desde bien temprano, así que se mantuvo ocupado todo el día hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y se dirigió a la tienda donde Greg le esperaba con el almuerzo caliente en la mesa redonda. Mycroft tomó asiento, mientras Greg buscaba algo para beber y él servía en platos la pasta.

 

—Se ve muy bien, Gregory. —

 

Luego de que ambos estuvieran sentados Greg comenzó a hablar sobre la universidad, él también se había graduado un poco antes que Mycroft; Justicia Criminal quería entrar a la academia con una buena base y en estos momentos esperaba los resultados de su examen de admisión. Greg era una persona ambiciosa y Mycroft le encantaba escucharlo hablar sobre sus planes, pero no solo era ambicioso, era inteligente, trabajador y gracioso. Muchas veces había pensado en cómo sería la vida junto a él, pero rápidamente olvidaba esos pensamientos, no le ayudarían en nada en sus planes futuros.

 

—Estás más callado de lo usual y yo que no dejo de hablar. ¿te pasa algo? —

 

—No te preocupes, estoy bien… solo pensaba. —

 

—Uh oh… peligro inminente. — bromeó Greg, empujando a Mycroft con su hombro juguetonamente.

 

—Tranquilo, siempre estarás a salvo conmigo. — le respondió, reprendiéndose internamente por ese comentario tan obvio.

 

—Solo pienso en… trabajo. — mintió y si Greg se dio cuenta, no lo dijo.

 

Comieron entre risas e historias y luego de comer salieron a fumar un cigarrillo en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

 

—Realmente deberías dejar de fumar. — comentó Greg.

 

—No eres quien, para hablar, Gregory. —

 

—Ya es muy tarde para mí, soy viejo… no puedes enseñarle nuevos trucos a un perro viejo.

 

Mycroft rodó los ojos e inhalo una bocanada de humo antes de hablar.

 

—Solo eres un año mayor que yo. —

 

Greg sonrió y ambos continuaron fumando por unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un ruido detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon vieron como Harry, uno de los jefes de Kingsman entraba a la tienda por la parte trasera con un chico joven, deben estar entrevistando para el puesto que le ofrecieron. En ese momento, sin pensarlo tomó la decisión de aceptar el puesto, no podía darle Kingsman a una persona de afuera, que no supiera realmente (juzgando por su vestimenta) nada acerca del buen vestir y mucho menos de las operaciones de la tienda.

 

—Me tengo que ir, hablamos en la tarde ¿sí? —

 

—Claro… nos vemos. — le dijo un poco extrañado, pero se encogió de hombros y vio cómo Mycroft desaparecía por la puerta trasera del local.

 

Mycroft entró detrás de Harry, quien se volteó rápidamente.

 

—Mycroft, buenas tardes. Voy a mostrarle al caballero las facilidades, ¿nos acompañas? —

 

—Claro, antes de hacerlo ¿Podemos hablar a solas un minuto? —

 

Harry asintió, pidió un té para el invitado quien fue presentado a Mycroft cómo Richard Brook.

 

—¿Están entrevistando para la posición que me ofrecieron? —

 

—Eso es así. —

 

—Quisiera que se me considere para entrevista. —

 

Harry sonrió y asintió.

 

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías. —

 

Luego de que hablaran en el salón de espera, Harry guio a Mycroft y a Richard al vestidor ‘3’, al cual Mycroft había entrado miles de veces, era igual que todos los demás, entonces Harry se volteó a mirar a ambos chicos.

 

—Si quieren continuar tienen que aprender que seguir reglas es una parte importante de este trabajo, es importante que sepan adaptarse al ambiente, cambiante todo el tiempo, es importante que estén dispuestos a cambiar, una vez entren aquí, no volverán a ser los mismos. —

 

Richard asintió, convencido. Mycroft asintió, sin entender qué era lo que Harry hablaba, había trabajado en Kingsman por mucho tiempo, sabía que tendría más responsabilidades, pero no entendía todo este discurso, pareciera que hablaban de cosas diferentes.

 

—Mycroft, ¿tu padre nunca te habló de la agencia? — le preguntó Harry al ver la confusión en la cara del pelirrojo.

 

—¿La agencia? —

 

Richard lo miró con una cara de suficiencia, como si saber más que Mycroft acerca de “La agencia” le diera algún tipo de ventaja. Pero Harry había trabajado con el señor Holmes, había sido Lancelot hace muchos años, aun consultaba en su tiempo libre y si Mycroft era al menos la mitad de bueno que su padre… Richard no tendría oportunidad alguna.

 

—Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. — dijo Mycroft al fin, aunque no sabía realmente en que se metía, no sabía nada de esta agencia.

 

Harry puso su mano en el espejo y el vestidor comenzó a descender, Mycroft mantuvo una expresión serena, incluso cuando por dentro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, millones de personas, incluso él, había tocado ese espejo, pero solo la mano de Harry lo hizo funcionar; tienen que tener algún tipo de escáner de huella digital, ese tipo de tecnología, en una simple tienda de trajes a la medida, era impresionante. Las palabras de Harry Hart lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

 

—En 1849, Kingsman vestía a las personas más poderosas del mundo. En 1919 muchos de ellos perdieron a sus hijos en la primera Guerra Mundial. Lo cual significó que mucho dinero no tenía heredero y muchos hombres poderosos tenían el deseo de preservar la paz y proteger la vida. Nuestros fundadores entre ellos un Holmes...— le dijo asintiendo hacia Mycroft.

 

—… entendieron que podrían utilizar esa fortuna e influencia para el bien común y así comenzó Kingsman. Una agencia de inteligencia internacional independiente, operando bajo el nivel más alto de discreción, por encima de la política y la burocracia que afectan tanto a las agencias de inteligencia operadas por el gobierno. Un traje es la armadura moderna de un soldado y los agentes de Kingsman son los nuevos caballeros. —

 

Por alguna extraña razón, Mycroft se sentía orgulloso de estar allí, saber que su familia había estado desde el principio, que habían luchado por la paz, sabía que había tomado una buena decisión, aunque no sabía exactamente en que se estaba metiendo. Finalmente llegaron abajo, donde se encontraba una cápsula con varios asientos, los tres se sentaron mientras Richard comentaba acerca de los pies aproximados que habían bajado hasta llegar allí. Mycroft estaba pensando en cómo su padre nunca le habló sobre esto.

 

A pesar de que la cápsula iba a una velocidad increíble, el viaje fue bastante largo, con algunos virajes y curvas, Mycroft se sabía el mapa de Londres a la perfección e incluso él dudaba que podría especificar donde se encontraban cuando la cápsula paró finalmente, lo que sí estaba seguro es de que habían salido de los límites de la ciudad. Abandonaron la cápsula y entraron a una especie de oficina con algunos monitores en las paredes y un cristal en el fondo, Mycroft caminó hacia allí, Richard lo siguió mientras Mycroft observaba con admiración un terreno bastante amplio con todo tipo de vehículos, el lugar donde se encontraban estaba arriba de todos ellos. Mycroft observó cuanto podía, vio aviones, autos de hace muchos años y algunos que parecían de un futuro distante, incluso le pareció ver un cohete. Harry se le acercó y sonrió.

 

—Tu padre tenía esa misma expresión en la cara. — Mycroft lo miró por un segundo y continuó observando.

 

—Entramos a la misma vez, él y yo… fueron muchos años los que fue mi compañero. Luego decidió que tener una familia era más importante, luego de una herida que casi le costó la vida y se retiró de la agencia. —

 

Luego de esto, siguieron a Harry hasta otro cuarto, donde solo Richard y Mycroft entraron. Allí había cinco personas más, chicos de su edad, incluso Mycroft reconoció a uno de sus compañeros de grado en Oxford. Un agente que se hizo llamar Merlin les dio un discurso acerca de cómo la confidencialidad era importante y los riesgos que estaban a punto de tomar, mientras hablan acerca de las bolsas para cadáveres que había en las camas, Mycroft se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera salido a fumar con Greg en ese mismo momento. Una vez Merlin los dejó solos, Mycroft tomó una de las bolsas y comenzó a escribir, el chico de su clase se le acercó.

 

—Vaya…  Holmes… nunca pensé verte aquí… no eres un poco...— se encogió de hombros y lo miró de arriba abajo con cara de disgusto, Mycroft simplemente lo ignoró y continuó escribiendo.

 

—Deja de joder Charles. — se acercó una chica donde ellos, Charles se alejó y Mycroft la miró tratando de sonreír un poco como muestra de agradecimiento. La chica extendió una mano y Mycroft la estrechó.

 

—Andrea. —

 

—Mycroft, mucho gusto. —

 

—Todo esto de las bolsas… es una estrategia ¿no? Para ver quien se rinde primero. —

 

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

 

—No estés tan segura. —

 

\----------------------------------

 

Al terminar de escribir sus nombres en las bolsas de cadáveres, fueron llevados a un salón donde fueron entregados sus uniformes y llevados a una barraca, donde se quedarían el tiempo que fuera necesario para terminar lo que Merlin llamó “La entrevista de trabajo más peligrosa del mundo”.

 

Esa noche, Mycroft no podía dormir, era difícil hacerlo en un ambiente desconocido, era igual cuando iba de vacaciones con sus padres cuando era apenas un niño; no dormía nada durante los primeros días de vacaciones, seguro de escuchar y ver cosas extrañas, cosas que no estaban allí. Es por esto por lo que fue el primero en notar cómo el agua subía rápidamente, tan rápido que, al notarlo, ya casi llegaba a la cama.

 

—Andrea. — dijo, era la única persona en la que pensó en ese momento, todos despertaron, Mycroft intentaba abrir la puerta, sin lograrlo. Miraba a su alrededor, estaban bajo tierra, no había una sola ventana en el cuarto y solo una salida, los segundos que tardó en analizar el cuarto, ya estaban bajo agua, sus compañeros corrieron a las duchas, tomando el tubo y usándolo como respiradero en el excusado. Pero Mycroft continuaba buscando una salida, aquello era temporal, iban a necesitar salir de allí en algún momento. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad solo fueron segundos, Mycroft nadó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, debía haber otra salida, actuando por instinto, comenzó a pegarle al espejo que había en la pared. Simplemente sabía que esto debía ser una prueba, no un accidente y no los pondrían en un cuarto con una sola salida. Cuando el cristal cedió y finalmente lo pudo destruir, todos fueron arrastrados hacia un segundo cuarto, Mycroft respiró profundo, le quedaba poco tiempo de aire, estaba agradecido de haber escogido bien al no tomar la idea de sus compañeros.

 

Merlin estaba de pie en el cuarto, sus compañeros se pusieron de pie mientras Mycroft aún respiraba profundamente, tratando de recomponerse y agarrando su mano, machucada por el esfuerzo.

 

—Bien hecho, buena idea la de los respiraderos. Mycroft, buen trabajo dándote cuenta de que era un espejo de dos caras. —

 

Charles rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a ser eclipsado por Mycroft.

 

—Pero no celebren aún… en lo que a mí respecta todos fallaron la prueba… se olvidaron de lo más importante en este trabajo… El trabajo en equipo. — les dijo, mientras señalaba el cuerpo sin vida de una de las chicas, Mycroft no sabía su nombre, pero si la cara de Andrea era un indicio, ella si la conocía bastante bien. Mycroft se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, sin saber que más hacer.


	2. Task 2

Otro día en la tienda, comenzaba a aburrirse. No se había dado cuenta cuanto la presencia de Mycroft hacía de sus días menos monótonos. La verdad, si le gustaba el trabajo, aunque obviamente no era lo que quería hacer toda la vida. Pronto, si todo salía de acuerdo con su perfecto y no tan planeado plan, estaría en la academia de policía. Si, podría haber entrado sin tener que ir a la universidad y ahora mismo podría ser Sargento; rio, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su extrema confianza; Quería entrar a la academia con conocimiento previo, ser el mejor, no llegar y tener que aprender desde cero. Esto le ayudará en su desempeño, estaba seguro.

 

Hace una semana que Mycroft no se presentaba al trabajo, comenzaba a preocuparle, hablaban todos los días y nunca le dijo que tomaría vacaciones, tendría que pasar por Kingsman a la hora del almuerzo, preguntar por él, esperaba que no estuviera enfermo. Pasó el día organizando videojuegos para hacer espacio para la nueva mercancía que llegaría en unos días. Cuando le tocó la hora de almuerzo, fue a Kingsman, debía saber que pasaba con Mycroft. Entró a la tienda, John, uno de los empleados le sonrió y saludó con la mano, seguramente pensaba que solo iba a usar el baño, lo usual. Pero su rostro cambió cuando se le acercó sin primero usar el servicio.

 

—Buenas, John. ¿Cómo estás? —

 

—Bien. ¿tu? —

 

—Bien… solo… ¿Sabes algo de Mycroft? Hace mucho no lo veo. —

 

—¿No supiste? Le dieron un puesto más alto, está en entrenamiento. —

 

—Sabía que quería el puesto de gerente… no sabía que el entrenamiento… ¿es el puesto de gerente, ¿no? —

 

—Urmm… ¿eso creo? Solo me dijeron que estaría entrenando fuera. —

 

Greg asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Era extraño que Mycroft no le hubiera escrito o llamado para decirle sobre el ascenso. Se sentía como un idiota, por pensar que debía saber cada aspecto de la vida de su amigo. Pero hasta ahora eso era lo que pensaba, hablaban varias horas al día, almorzaban juntos siempre que era posible, había aprendido mucho de Mycroft y a su vez le había enseñado bastante de cultura popular, era extraño no saber de él. Así que decidió escribirle, quizás simplemente había estado demasiado ocupado para escribir.

 

_Para: Myc_

_Hey! ¡Espero que estés bien… John me dijo del ascenso… Felicidades! Yo… te eché de menos en estos días._

 

Cuando pasaron más de ocho horas y no hubo respuesta, comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, pero no le escribiría una vez más. No quería molestar. Además, en poco tiempo era la Convención y tenía que terminar su cosplay; quizás fuera a la última convención a la que iría, al menos en cosplay; si entraba a la academia… CUANDO entrara a la academia no tendría tiempo de trabajar en uno.

\-------------------

 

El tren iba a toda velocidad, su misión era entrar en él y soltar el último vagón que llevaba una presunta carga que debían rescatar. Habían aterrizado hace unos segundos con paracaídas casi al principio del tren. Charles y Richard se habían vuelto amigos misteriosamente de la noche a la mañana y decidieron que la mejor manera de hacerlo era desde adentro, pero Andrea, Mycroft, Julia y Paul no pensaban lo mismo, tenían que seguir las instrucciones de Merlin, las cuales eran: no participen de ninguna confrontación, el trabajo era ser lo más sigilosos posible y entrar al tren seguramente acabaría con la misión, no podían permitirlo, habían aprendido (o al menos la mayoría de ellos) que el trabajo en equipo era esencial para pasar las pruebas. Es por esto por lo que Andrea y Mycroft perseguían a Charles y James para detenerlos mientras Paul y Julia se adelantaba hacia el final del tren.

 

—¡Charles! Estas no fueron las instrucciones, fallaremos la prueba. — gritó Mycroft para que pudieran oírlo mientras se acercaba a paso lento pero decidido hacia James y Charles.

 

—Es la mejor opción, llegaremos más rápido al último vagón por dentro. —

 

—Va a haber resistencia. —

 

—No, ellos esperan que todos sigamos estas absurdas instrucciones, no va a haber nadie dentro.

Andrea rodó los ojos y adoptó una posición de combate.

 

—James, Charles, si insisten tendremos que detenerlos. —

 

Charles soltó una carcajada y los miró a ambos.

 

—¿ustedes? ¿Una chica y un flacucho come libros creen que van a detenernos? Adelante. —

 

Andrea miró a Mycroft, esperando por su aprobación, el pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado y adoptó posición de combate.

 

Charles atacó primero, tirando una patada con la pierna derecha, Mycroft la esquivó sin problemas, aprovechando que tenía la pierna arriba para agarrarla y hacerlo perder el equilibrio, en pocos segundos tenía a Charles dónde quería, en el suelo, su pie en la garganta, listo para atacar si daba un movimiento en falso, cuando miró hacia el lado Andrea había deshabilitado a James, quien estaba de rodillas con un brazo hacia atrás, mientras la chica lo sostenía. Mycroft asintió, felicitándola en silencio, en el poco tiempo que llevaban allí Andrea y él había conectado rápidamente y no se necesitaban demasiadas palabras para entenderse.

 

—Por favor, no nos hagan repetir. Vamos a realizar la misión como es debido. —

 

Charles asintió y Mycroft quitó su pie, ayudándolo a levantarse. James también accedió así que los cuatro siguieron el plan cómo acordado, Mycroft estaba al pendiente de Charles y James, no confiaba en que esto se fuera a quedar así y por lo que veía, Andrea tampoco lo pensaba. Cuando alcanzaron a Paul y Julia se dieron cuenta que Merlin no les había dado la información completa, para separar el vagón de los demás, necesitaban desactivar lo que parecía ser una bomba.

 

—¿Crees que sea real? — preguntó Julia.

 

—¿Algo no ha sido real hasta ahora? — le contestó Andrea, un poco exasperada.

 

Mycroft se acercó a inspeccionar la misma.

 

—Es una sencilla bomba, debe ser sencillo desactivarla. —

 

—No me digas que el tendero sabe de bombas. — dijo Charles, despectivamente.

 

Mycroft lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

 

—Se una o dos cosas. Ven, podrías aprender algo por primera vez. —

 

Charles lo ignoró y Mycroft se acercó, Paul se retiró para darle acceso. El panel estaba abierto, eran demasiados cables, ya entendía por que sus compañeros no habían hecho nada. Se supone era bastante difícil hacerlo, por suerte sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo con herramientas para abrir cerraduras, pensaba usarlo para lo que pensaba era algún candado que aseguraba el vagón.

 

—Salten al vagón, cuando la desactive la cerradura abrirá el vagón se va a separar. —

 

—Pero te quedaras atrás. — le dijo rápidamente Andrea.

 

—Un paso a la vez, ¡vamos! —

 

Richard fue el primero en saltar, luego Paul, Julia, Charles les siguió. Andrea se rehusaba a brincar.

 

—No te voy a dejar solo. —

 

—Andrea, te agradezco tu lealtad, pero no hay tiempo para esto, brinca. —

 

La chica se volteó a regañadientes y saltó unos segundos después.  

 

Mycroft tomó las pequeñas tijeras y cortó el cable correcto, la cerradura abrió, el vagón comenzó a alejarse, Mycroft saltó sin tomar mucho impulso, no había tiempo. Casi aterriza sin problemas, pero el vagón dio una curva inesperada y terminó colgando. Andrea corrió a socorrerlo, lo ayudó a subir con la ayuda de Paul. Una vez encima, se arrodilló, tomando aire.

 

—Necesitamos frenar. — recordó.

 

—Estoy en eso. — gritó Charles, tratando de alcanzar el freno en la parte de abajo del vagón. Cuando al fin lo alcanzó la palanca se salió del engranaje.

 

—¡Maldita sea! — gritó enderezándose y mostrándole la palanca a sus compañeros.

 

—¿Alguna idea? —

 

Andrea miró hacia dónde se dirigían.

 

—Hay que entrar al vagón, sacar la carga y saltar. —

 

—¿Estás loca? — le gritó Richard.

 

Mycroft intervino.

 

—Nuestra misión es rescatar la carga, debemos cumplirla, no importa si el plan original no ha funcionado. —

 

Sacó sus herramientas y se dirigió a la puerta, saltando hacia el pequeño balcón del vagón. Andrea saltó unos segundos después. Al abrir la puerta el vagón estaba casi completamente vacío. Solo había una corbata colgando en el medio. Andrea lo miró, Mycroft sonrió y la tomó, colocándose la corbata en el cuello.

 

— Esto será más sencillo de lo que pensamos. Diles a los otros, será más sencillo saltar desde acá. —

 

Andrea asintió y salió a gritarles a los demás, cuando estuvo a punto de salir escuchó un ruido extraño, golpes… miró alrededor pero no vio nada. Se acercó al ruido, provenía de abajo, había una trampilla, al abrirla vio a un chico adentro, tenía unos dieciocho años, pero lucía de menos, estaba acostado. Mycroft lo ayudó a salir, su corazón latía con fuerzas. Casi dejaban morir la verdadera carga. Cuando miró hacia afuera solo quedaban Julia y Andrea de saltar, salió con el chico y Andrea le miró sorprendida.

 

—Si, yo también. —

 

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

 

—Gary...—

 

—Gary, ¿Puedes saltar? —

 

El chico asintió decisivamente. Andrea sonrió y le extendió la mano.

 

—¿Juntos? —

 

El chico asintió energéticamente y tomó la mano de Andrea.

 

—1, 2 y… ¡Salta! —

 

Ambos saltaron, seguidos por Mycroft, quien rodó en la tierra, habían saltado justo a tiempo, los rieles cambiaron de dirección y se alejó, demasiado lejos de donde les dijeron debían entregar la carga.

\-------------------

Los demás corrían hacía ellos, al llegar lo bastante cerca, miraban a Gary con curiosidad.

 

—¿La carga? —

 

Andrea y Mycroft asintieron, ayudando al chico a caminar.

\--------------------------

 

_Para: Myc_

_Tengo mi cosplay listo para la convención. ¿aún vamos a ir juntos?_

 

Una vez apretó enviar se arrepintió, Mycroft aún no le contestaba el mensaje, ni siquiera se había conectado en más de una semana así que quizás ni lo había leído. Por un lado, al menos sabía que no estaba siendo ignorado, pero todo esto era realmente extraño, ¿Que tanto entrenaba para dirigir una sastrería en la que llevaba trabajando años? ¿Qué más necesitaba saber? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento lo hace desaparecer de un día para otro y no tener ningún tiempo libre cómo para conectarse al menos una hora en la noche? Se frustraba no saber de él, se frustraba que se frustrara por no saber de él, _¿qué idiotez es esta?_

_\------------------------_

Luego de llevar al sitio a la mansión, Merlin los felicitó, concediéndoles un día entero de descanso en el cual podían ir a sus casas, todos se alegraron de escuchar aquello. Regresaron al dormitorio dónde todos habían vivido en las últimas dos semanas, Merlin entró y todos dejaron lo que hacían para pararse en atención, esperando nuevas instrucciones.

 

—¿Richard? Ven conmigo. —

 

Richard miro a los demás, ninguno sabia de que se trataba. Salió detrás de Merlin quien miraba su tableta un poco desinteresado.

 

—¿Señor? —

 

—Ah, si… Ahora cómo sabes, tenemos un día de descanso. No vuelvas después del día, tenemos otra oferta para ti. —

 

—¿Que oferta? —

 

—Ya sabrás, te contactaremos cuando sea tiempo. —

 

Richard sintió una mezcla de coraje y alivio. La verdad todo esto no parecía ser lo que él pensaba que seria, pero odiaba perder… tenía demasiada curiosidad sobre la oferta. Cuando regresó a la habitación no lo dijo nada a ninguno de sus compañeros, aunque Merlin no le dijo explícitamente que no dijera nada, sentía que no era apropiado y no quería perder esa oferta.

 

—¿Que quería Merlin? — se le acercó Charles de inmediato.

 

—Me felicitó por mi esfuerzo. — le dijo simplemente.

 

Cuando hubieron terminado, todos tomaron la cápsula de vuelta a Kingsman, tenían exactamente 32 horas para volver.

 


End file.
